<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sarah by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077647">Sarah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka'>Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Prompt fills [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anon on tumblr: Married Buddie having more kids and Chris being the best big brother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Prompt fills [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sarah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie always knew that Buck would be a good dad. He’s not sure when he realized it first. It could have been the first time that he met Christopher, how he sat down to play legos with him after the earthquake so that Eddie could throw something for dinner together real quick. Or maybe it was the first call they went on where there was a kid involved. Buck sat with the kid and made sure that they were not only taken care of but that by the end of the call, the kid was laughing. </p><p>There was always something special about the way he interacted with kids. Eddie knew from the day that he met him that Buck was just a big kid at heart. He loved people, he always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, and he loved to help anyone and everyone who needed it. </p><p>Eddie just didn’t realize how great of a dad Buck would be until they were married. Buck had said early in their relationship that Christopher was enough for him, but Eddie knew deep down that it wasn’t true. Sure, Christopher enabled him to be a dad in a number of ways but there was a part of him, despite everything that would never really be Christopher’s father. </p><p>Then one day, they were hanging out with Karen and Hen. Buck was playing with Nia, Denny, and Christopher, and Eddie had an epiphany. They could adopt. </p><p>So, they did. </p><p>When Sarah came into the world, Eddie didn’t know what to expect. They’d been paired with a teenage mother who had gotten pregnant and decided to give the baby up for adoption. Sarah’s mother was sweet and just wanted the best for her baby she knew she wouldn’t be able to raise. </p><p>Sarah came into the world on a Tuesday afternoon, and Buck and Eddie got to be there for all of it. Eddie got to see the look on his husband’s face when their daughter came into the world. He got to see the look on his husband’s face when he got to hold their daughter for the first time. He got to see the look on his husband’s face as they introduced Christopher to his new baby sister, and he knew they made the right choice. </p><p>Buck is an even better dad than Eddie could have ever expected. He is patient, calm, could change a diaper faster than Eddie ever could with Christopher. It’s like it was something he was always meant to do, and Eddie couldn’t be happier that they were able to welcome Sarah into their lives. </p><p>Christopher is an amazing big brother. He loves helping in any way that he can. Eddie often finds them curled up in Sarah’s rocking chair, Christopher reading her one of his books. He says it’s easier to read to her than it is to Buck or Eddie-- she doesn’t correct him when he messes up a word. Eddie snaps a few pictures of them like that and hopes that their relationship is a good one, despite the age difference. </p><p>Eddie Diaz loves his little family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>